Data visualizations enable users to view graphical representations of data relationships. Data visualization formats include, by way of example, bar charts, line graphs, pie graphs, bubble graphs, and any other format in which data can be graphically represented. Many applications for rendering data visualizations also provide for user interaction with the data through a displayed visualization. For example, a user may select a particular slice of a pie chart to drill down to see more details regarding the data represented by the selected slice. For data visualizations representing large data sets and/or for display devices with small screens, precise selection of particular data points can be challenging.